I'm Moving On
by Ember1313
Summary: When circumstances in Port Charles become unbearable Elizabeth makes a difficult choice. R


AN:

So... this one shot is different that anything I've done in awhile. Y'all know my one shot rarely stay one shots. Apparently I (or at least the muse) has a lot to say. Having said that no one will be surprised I have plans to continue this. I just really needed something to setup _Beale St Blues_ which picks up not long after this ends. I hope you enjoy this little tease in the mean time.

~Kelly~

* * *

_**I'm Moving On (Prequel to Beale Street Blues)**_

Elizabeth looked around the living room and let out a long sigh. This had been her home her sanctuary since Emily had found it years ago. It was the first place she and the boys had lived as a family. And now it was the last place she wanted to be.

Things since Emily's death had been difficult to say the least. However, they didn't compare to the drama of the last few months. Elizabeth felt as if the world or at least Port Charles was crashing in around her. Finally, the pain became too much to bare. The decision wasn't easy but she knew the best thing for her and most importantly her children was to leave Port Charles possibly forever.

That didn't mean the choice didn't hurt. Because it did far more than Elizabeth ever expected. Leaving Port Charles meant leaving behind so many of her dreams. Things she still secretly wished for down deep. The same things she knew would never happen. Leaving was the right thing... the only thing to do.

Memphis would give her a chance to heal, to recover from the pain of the last few years. And hopefully it would allow her the chance to move on from her shattered dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself_

I've been burdened with blame  
Trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas silently stood at the doorway for a moment. Logically he knew Elizabeth was moving out of town. He would have sworn up until that moment that he did. He had even offered to take the boys for her so she could pack. Except... except for some reason seeing her living room filled with boxes surprised him. Of course, it made no sense but few things did these days.

As he entered the house, he could hear the stereo playing in the background. It was some sad country song about leaving home. While he didn't recognize the song, Nikolas couldn't help but think how fitting the words were for this moment. "Are you sure you want to leave? We could always start a torrid affair instead."

"That's not funny Nikolas."

He chuckled at the mortified look on Elizabeth's face. After all this time, Nikolas was still able to shock his friend. "It will be someday."

"Maybe," she said despite not quite believing him.

"You don't have to go."

"But I can't stay." she insisted softly hoping he would understand. "I can't Nikolas I tried. You know that. It's just... too much."

Nikolas knew exactly what she wasn't saying. "I know Liz. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too but... you know its better this way. Away from... everything."

"By everything are you referring to my idiot brother or Jason?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_  
She had been running late that day. Stopping by Kelly's was just another thing Elizabeth didn't have time for. Her stomach on the other hand didn't seem to care._

Ruby's chili was of course perfect. It not only did it silence her stomach but it warmed her as well. Good thing too because the errand weren't going to run themselves.

The air was freezing as Elizabeth approached the docks. Snow was defiantly a possibility for this evening. She was so distracted by the weather and her own thought that she didn't notice anyone else on the docks.

Maybe that's why the sight of Jason and Sam hit her so hard.

She knew there were back together. Half the town had shared the news with her. Specifically Carly and Sam. The two women seemed to talk pleasure in trying to hurt her. Which it had of course.

Elizabeth was willing to admit her own mistakes especially where Lucky was concerned. She'd been too worried about protecting her ex and not worried enough about Jake. It was a regret she was going to have to live with for the rest of her life.

Still Jason going back to Sam felt different. It hurt that the man she'd once loved could do something so hurtful. Oh, she knew most people believed she forgave Sam. But nothing was further from the truth. Elizabeth simply felt she didn't have any other options. Sam and Lucky were a danger to her boys. So she'd accepted the situation rather than fight.

Seeing them together however was beyond painful. The hurt she'd been feeling rapidly turned to anger. This was still the woman that watched Jake be kidnapped and then covered it up. And now Jason was back with her.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A little of both I guess." Elizabeth admitted trying to sound casual. "I saw them together the other day."

"You mean Jason and Sam?"

"Yeah. I mean I had heard from well everyone that they were back together but I don't know there was something about seeing it..."

"That made it real?" he guessed easily.

"I guess so. I shouldn't care who Jason is with anymore. I shouldn't. We've been over so long..." Elizabeth let out a long sigh and sat on the couch. It was the only thing left in the living room besides boxes. "but at the same time I'm so angry with him Nikolas. Why Sam? Why of everyone on the entire planet did he have to choose her?"

"I don't know. I wish I could answer that for you. Maybe then you'd stay but I can't."

"If I stayed I'd just end up hating Jason and I don't want that. I don't want to hate Jake's father."

Nikolas closed his eyes hating that she was right. "I know I'm just being selfish."

"You're being honest." Elizabeth denied shaking her head. After a moment of silence she asked, "Wanna know something I'd never tell anyone else?"

"Liz you know you can tell me anything."

"I wasn't surprised Jason went back to Sam. Don't get me wrong I was so hurt when I found out but I wasn't surprised. I think some part of me always believed they'd get back together."

"Yeah well both Jason and Lucky are idiots."

"Even if we hurt Lucky first?" she questioned reminding them both of why Lucky was so angry with them.

"Especially then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_  
Elizabeth stood in the doorway of Jake's hospital room trying not to cry. Patrick had assured her the little boy would be fine. They both knew his injuries could have been so much worse._

Although hurting she didn't blame Edward. The man, for once, hadn't intentionally hurt anyone. She'd have to make sure he was okay after Jake had fallen asleep.

She'd barely been holding it together when Nikolas turned the corner. Immediately Elizabeth found herself in his arms tears falling. The kiss was totally unexpected. One moment he was brushing away her tears then next they were kissing.

It'd only lasted a moment. Both of them pulled away full of shock and embarrassment. Emotions had clearly gotten the best of Nikolas. Something the prince confirmed by apologizing.

The incident would have ended there. Except they hadn't been alone in that hallway.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change_

But I never dreamed home  
Would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look I know seeing us kiss like that... it had to have hurt him I get that. But the way he attacked you... the way the whole town attacked you... I don't understand."

"Sadly I do. The same thing happened when people learned I slept with Jason. It's like... I don't know how to explain it... it's like I'm not allowed to make a mistake. Or at least it certainly feels that way."

"Well the entire town has lost its mind."

"No more than usual."

"Maybe. What am I going to do without you?"

"I..."

The solemn moment was interrupted by three boys rushing in the front door. "No running." Norma scolded following them into the house. "I'm sorry Master Nikolas..."

"It's fine Norma." he reassured the nanny. Like him, Spencer was going to miss Elizabeth and the boys. They were the most normal things in his life. Cam and Jake let his son be a little boy. "Are you guys excited about moving?"

Jake shook his head at the question but Cam reacted in just the opposite way. "It's gonna be fun." he said excitedly. "Can Spencer come too?"

"I'm afraid not. But I promise we'll come to visit."

"Promise."

"Alright."

"I'm sorry about this."

"Nik... I'm not leaving because of you."

"Doesn't make me feel any less responsible."

"I hate to break it to you Nikolas Cassadine but the world doesn't revolve around you."

"Duly noted. Why Memphis?"

"Steven's there. He's going to help me with my nurse's license. I really miss him you know."

"Not really but I'm glad you're not going to be alone."

"Me too." "It's getting late."

"So you're really leaving then?"

"I'm really leaving."

"Damn. Just... be careful okay."

"I will." she promised fidgeting nervously. "Could you do me one favor?"

"Anything."

Elizabeth chuckled at the immediate answer. "You might regret that.," she said pulling two envelopes out of her purse.

Looking at the names Nikolas grimaced. She was right he regretted his promise already. "You know you don't owe either of them anything."

"Is that a no?"

"Of course it isn't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantee's but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*

Nikolas stepped off the elevator and on to Harbor View Tower's penthouse floor. This was possibly the last place on earth he wanted to be. However, he had made a promise to his best friend. Especially since, he didn't intend to keep the whole promise.

Elizabeth would be angry with him that is if she ever found out. But Nikolas refused to give his brother any information about her or the boys. As far as he was concerned, Lucky deserved nothing and that's exactly what he was going to get.

Jason on the other hand... while he might not like the man personally Nikolas could at least understand Elizabeth's decision regarding the mobster.

Knocking on the door Nikolas was relived when Jason and not his cousin answered

"What do you want?" the mobster immediately asked clearly confused by his presence.

"Elizabeth asked me to come here," he paused and pulled a small envelope from his suit pocket. "And while I don't agree, she asked me to give you this." Handing the letter to the other man Nikolas turned and headed for the elevator.

"Wait," Jason called out stopping him momentarily. "Why didn't she give me this herself?"

"It's in the letter, Jason," the prince said disappearing from sight.

Opening the letter Jason had no idea what he'd find. Elizabeth had never sent him anything like this before especially not through Nikolas Cassadine of all people. Somehow, he knew it wasn't going to be good news.

_Dear Jason,_

I'm writing this just to tell you that it's come time for me to leave Port Charles. I'm moving to Memphis. My brother has helped me find a good job in a reputable hospital. I've secured a good house with a nice yard for Cam and Jake.

I know the first thing that you're going to think is that I'm removing Jake from you even catching a glimpse of him, and I am. But, not because I don't want you to know about him or be able to catch a glimpse of him and, no, I haven't forgotten about our 'no contact' agreement. For me, it's just become too hard to stay here. It's too hard to stay in the place where I've made so many mistakes and so many bad choices.

I want a new start for me, Cam, and Jake. I know you're back together with Sam and, truly, I only wish you the best. I hope you and Sam can be happy.

If you want, maybe, I can send you updates on Jake. You'll have to tell me.

Best always,  
Elizabeth 

His hand was shaking by the time he'd finished reading. Jason wanted to be angry with her. After all, she was packing up the boys and moving away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth stopped just inside the city lines. It wasn't simply to stop for gas. Although that was the excuse she was using. She wanted to take one last look at the she called home.

While she would miss not only Port Charles but her job and friends, she knew leaving was the right thing to do. Memphis would open up a whole new world for her and the boys.

Cam and Jake. They were the real reason she was doing this.

By staying, Elizabeth worried that she would only spiral downward. And since having a nervous break down wasn't on her agenda moving seemed like her best option.

However that didn't mean she wouldn't miss Port Charles. Maybe someday, when she had healed from the past she would return. Until then this was good-bye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Maybe forgiveness will find me_  
_Somewhere down this road_  
_I'm movin' on_  
_I'm movin' on_  
_I'm movin' on_

Song by: Rascal Flatts


End file.
